Vignettes For Valentines
by Dragon'sHost
Summary: A collection of shorts, detailing what some of our favorite characters are up to this Valentine's Day. No pairings beyond slight Ren & Sherry, Bisca & Alzack. Submission for CFLA's Love Love Fest challenge.


**Submission for CFLA Love Love Fest. We are doing this promotion for our love for the unique and under loved pairings of the Fairy Tail fandom on this wonderful Valentine's Day! Except for this one, which has no true pairings beyond Ren &amp; Sherry, and Bisca &amp; Alzack.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

_**Natsu &amp; Happy**_

Natsu cheerfully awoke at the crack of dawn Valentine's Day morning. Today he was going to do the only activity for which he willingly forewent sleeping in.

Grabbing a snoozing Happy and their fishing gear, he set off to find the perfect fishing hole.

This was an endeavor that would take some hours, in order to find a quiet spot far away from all the lovey-dovey couples that had invaded his normal haunts. Seriously why couldn't these people go somewhere else? They weren't even fishing!

* * *

_**Lucy**_

"Hey Mom, Dad," the blonde Celestial Mage greeted the headstones in front of her. "Look, I brought you gifts for Valentine's Day!"

Gently, Lucy brushed aside the light snow that dusted the monuments that stood testament to her parents lives.

She then placed flowers upon her mother's grave. "Mom, I know how much you love lilies, and I found some beautiful ones this year. As a bonus, I got these gorgeous white tulips. I hope you like them!" Giggling, she added, "They almost match the snow!"

Reaching into her coat pocket, Lucy then pulled out a small vial. "I got you some of your favorite whiskey, Dad. I'm sorry that there's not much – money was a little tighter than I expected this month. I swear Natsu has stepped up the destruction lately." Unstopping the vial, she took a tiny sip. "Just checking the quality." Lucy winked, and then poured it over the headstone. "Enjoy!"

Then Lucy patted the stones affectionately. "I love you, Mom, Dad. And Michelle sends her love, too. Happy Valentine's Day."

She could've sworn she heard in return, "Happy Valentine's Day, Lucy!"

* * *

_**Gray &amp; Juvia**_

Juvia joyously stalked her self-proclaimed beloved, as he spent the day just the same as he would any other. By walking around town discarding clothes as he went, until he was completely naked.

Then he spent the rest of the day in a holding cell, with Juvia peering into the small window near the ceiling. Panting heavily.

* * *

_**Erza, Wendy, &amp; Carla**_

Erza stood with her arms crossed behind her back. "Are you ready troops?" she asked sternly.

"Aye!" Wendy cried, at attention.

"Aye," Carla grumbled. "Why am I doing this again?"

"There will be no back-talking! Now, have you brought your empty stomachs?"

Wendy's chose that moment to growl loudly. Her cheeks stained slightly red in embarrassment, she shouted, "Aye, sir!"

"You're picking up bad habits from the Tom-Cat," Carla observed.

Pacing in front of the pair, Erza glowered at the ground. "Did you bring your will of steel, to not let anything stop you in pursuit of your goal?"

"Aye!"

"Is your sweet tooth strong within you?"

"AYE!"

"Then let's hit all the sweets shops in town!" Erza declared, making the Fairy Tail sign. "We'll take the city by sweet-storm! Are you with me, recruits?!"

Wendy thrust her arm up in the air, mimicking the older woman's gesture. "They'll never know what hit them!"

"Oh for goodness' sake." Carla shook her head. "I can't see why the two of you find stuffing yourselves with enough sugar until you burst is such an attractive possibility. Brush your teeth after you're done at each shop, Wendy. I don't want you getting cavities." She sighed. "Why did I even agree to go along with this?"

"Because some of the shops serve amazing Darjeeling tea."

"...Lead on."

* * *

_**Bisca, Alzack, &amp; Asuka**_

The married couple smiled at their daughter as she speared some of her food with her tiny fork and waved it at her parents excitedly.

"Look, look Mama! Papa! It's shaped like an octopus!"

They cooed over her enthusiasm for the small piece of sausage.

Although not fancy, the small family diner in which they consumed their Valentine's Day meal served excellent food.

And they wouldn't change their cozy holiday celebration for the world.

* * *

_**Mirajane**_

Dutifully, Mirajane served food all day to the lonely hearts of the guild, and to the ones that couldn't afford to take their dates elsewhere for their meal.

Whenever she had a break, however, she snuck off to the storeroom and pulled out her special matchmaking book. Giggling maniacally, she plotted out the romantic lives of her friends. Too excited over their potential happiness to pause to consider her own.

* * *

_**Elfman &amp; Lisanna**_

Together, the younger siblings Strauss prepared their surprise at home for their elder sister. Mirajane had worked so hard on the holiday, without even a single complaint. They felt the need to do something nice for her, to show her how much they loved her.

When Mirajane came home late that night, she found Elfman and Lisanna passed out on the table awaiting her return. In front of them was a large chocolate cake with strawberries on top that leaned dangerously to one side. Scrawled haphazardly across the top of the rich confection in red icing were the words, "Happy Valentine's Day!"

The Take Over Mage smiled and swiped a finger across the icing. "Delicious!" she quietly laughed. Locating two blankets, she gently arranged them around her beloved younger siblings. "I bet you two slaved all day over this. Thank you." Placing a kiss on their foreheads, she took the cake and put it in the refrigerator for the next day, when they could eat it all together.

* * *

_**Sting, Rogue, Lector, &amp; Frosch**_

The Twin Dragon Slayers of Sabertooth took the holiday as an excuse to spoil their Exceed partners rotten.

Dining on fish shaped (and flavored) cakes, both Lector and Frosch could agree that they had the best partners in the world.

* * *

_**Sherry, Ren, Lyon, Chelia, Hibiki, &amp; Eve**_

Ren and his fiancée, Sherry, shared a romantic candlelit dinner together. They exchanged compliments and conversation only those practiced in such could understand.

The mood of the evening was slightly dampened by the fact that Lyon, Chelia, Hibiki and Eve had invited themselves along to it.

Lyon was just thankful that his longtime teammate was happy, and that the other love-crazy girl was occupied at the moment by Eve. The Snow Mage had taken an immediate shine to God Slayer and was in the throes of an impassioned speech about why they were fated to be.

Hibiki, for his part, wished his dinner companion on this holiday for lovers was not male – but he wouldn't complain too much. Lyon was his friend, and could make intelligent conversation besides.

All considered it a pleasant evening, for the most part.

* * *

**For now this is the end. I might write and post another chapter tomorrow.**

**Here's a list of the submissions, slated to be posted throughout the day. Please check them all out! They are fantastic!**

_**Chrys Stone: LLF- Secret Admirer (NaYu, RuLu)**_

_**Leoslady4ever: LLF- Begin Again (ErLo) (tentative title)**_

_**Paname: LLF- The Proper Way to Spend Valentine's Day (RoLu)**_

_**Dragon'shost: LLF- Vignettes for Valentine's (shorts); LLF- Field Trip (TotoMary, CocoRomeo); LLF- Antivenin (CoLu); LLF- Friend's Day (FlaLax, RoLu)**_

_**GemNika: LLF- Admirer of Frost (WendEve)**_

_**Eien no Touko: LLF- Of Hangovers and Jail Cells (RoCa)**_

_**LittlePrincessNana: LLF- Stay (RoFla)**_

_**Kairrie: LLF- Only With You (RoLe)**_

_**NIchiki: LLF- Chocolates Are So Overrated (ElfLu)**_

**Have a wonderful holiday, everyone!**


End file.
